


Jitters and Spies

by BlveWayfinder



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, M/M, nico being a shy cute, this is literally nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlveWayfinder/pseuds/BlveWayfinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Nico enjoy their first date while Percy and Jason get into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jitters and Spies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Proudtobeinvisible](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Proudtobeinvisible).



Nico is sweating.

Okay, not like, _actually_ sweating. He can feel his skin prickling with both excitement and anxiety. A week ago, Will Solace had asked him out. Asked him out as in, on a real date. With food and everything. Nico is still shocked, baffled that the gorgeous, glowing Apollo kid asked _him_ out. Even as Will, who looks like a literal God, walks toward him. Will’s hands are shoved in his pockets as he flips his long hair from his eyes. Will gives him that dazzling smile and Nico swoons.

“Ready?” Will’s voice almost sounds nervous. It somehow makes Nico feel a little better that he’s not the only one having trouble with his nerves.  
“You bet, Solace. Let’s do it.” Will chuckles. The sound makes Nico’s ears ring. Gods how can anyone be so perfect? The son of Apollo takes Nico’s hand, sending warm shocks up the poor boy’s arm.

“Is this okay?” Will asks him softly as they walk down Half-blood Hill. Nico can only manage a nod and a shy smile. The entire day he had been worrying about this moment. Nico had changed clothes so many times he lost count of the shirts and pants he’d flung around the room in haste. All of his wardrobe consisted of black shirts and tattered jeans. He actually made the mistake of asking Percy for a shirt. Naturally, the son of Poseidon had teased him relentlessly when Nico finally told him the reason he came asking for clothes.

“I knew it! I knew it was Will! Oh, Annabeth owes me so big!” Nico had just rolled his eyes at Percy’s idiocy and hid his face in his hands. Percy gave him the smallest shirt he could find, which wasn’t much larger than the clothes he regularly wears. The shirt Percy found was a black button up with sea-foam green buttons.

“Naturally,” Nico had muttered. Percy just ushered hi out and yelled at him to use protection. Nico could feel his ears burning as he made his way back to his cabin.

“Earth to Nico?” a nudge on his arm pulls him out of his thoughts. Nico jolts slightly and whips his head to look at Will. His gaze is apologetic.  
“I’m sorry, spacing out.” He probably looks more nervous than he feels. Though Will most likely already know how nervous he is.  
“Nico, are you sure you’re feeling alright?” Will’s voice is filled with concern. Nico can’t help but smile. He nods, looking up at the blonde.  
“I’m fine, never better actually.” Will gives him a lopsided grin, petting the Dragon that guards the Golden Fleece. His hand in Nico’s acts as an anchor, keeping the boy tethered to the ground instead of sinking to the shadows.

* * *

 

In a gaggle of bushes nearby, Percy and Jason sit and watch them as they walk down the green. When Nico had come asking for clothes, Percy had automatically known what it was about. After Nico left Percy was quick to tell Jason, knowing how protective the taller male is of the son of Hades.  
“I wonder where he’s taking Nico…” Jason trails off, mumbling to nearly himself as Percy shrugs.

“I’m pretty sure he said something about dinner and a movie maybe?” Jason makes a noise that has Percy rolling his eyes.  
“I still can’t believe he came to you first.” Percy shoves him with an amused snort.  
“Stop it, Gods. He came to get a shirt you’re like twice his size, dude.” The son of Jupiter still looks bitter. Percy just pushes him again as Will and Nico get into a cab.  
“Damn, I didn’t think about them having to leave the camp.” Percy mumbles.  
“Oh, gee.” The two boys freeze, slowly turning their heads. “I wonder how you couldn’t have thought of that.” Annabeth stares them down with her hands on her hips, Piper standing beside her with her arms crossed. Percy and Jason glance at each other and then back up. “Seaweed brain.”

“It’s not what it looks like,” Jason holds his hands up in surrender, seeming to play the innocent card.  
“Save it, Sparky.” Piper taps her foot glancing at Annabeth. Percy winces.  
“You two have some explaining to do.”

* * *

  
After smacking Will a couple of times for his choice in restraint Nico ordered spaghetti. Will is still snickering at the younger boy.  
“Stop laughing at me.” He mutters, his bottom lip jutting out just barely in a pout as Will teases him for his meal.  
“I’m sorry, Nico. I swear I’m not making fun of you.” Will reaches over the table and grabs his hand. Nico looks up at him, only to cast his gaze back down to the floor as his cheeks grow hot. Their food comes quickly, a mound of parmesan cheese covering Nico’s pasta. Nico smiles to himself at the cheese. Just like he asked for. Will had ordered some kind of tortellini and boiled vegetables.

“So I have to ask,” Nico starts, shoveling s fork full of noodles and sauce into his mouth. “How long?” he finishes the question. Will gives him a charming smile, his eyes seeming to twinkle.

“Nico, if I told you how long I’ve been in love with you… you would leave right this second.” He gives Nico’s hand a light squeeze and lets go so they can finish their meals.  
When they leave the restraint Will pulls Nico over to an ice cream shop. Nico can’t help but roll his eyes when Will orders him the ‘Boo Berry’ flavor.  
“Fuckin’ loser.” Nico murmurs lovingly to him, nudging him with his bony shoulder. Will just laughs. Nico decides quickly that he could listen to him laugh all day.  
“Yeah well, not all Apollo kids can be expert at romancing with haikus and poems. Got to have a few who romance with goofy mannerisms.” Nico gives him another nudge.  
“Just so we’re clear, if I ever find a terrible haiku on my doorstep, I’m never going out with you again.” Will chuckles and hooks their pinkies together.  
“I swear on the River Styx to not write you bad poetry,” Nico opens his mouth to say something but Will holds up his other hand. “As long as you promise to be my boyfriend.” That makes Nico’s face burn, no doubt turning his ears red as well. He finds himself unable to form words, his mouth opening and closing stupidly before he finally just shuts it and nods quickly.

“I uh…” he trails off, clearing his throat. “That sounds like a fair deal to me.”

They hold hands walking back up the Half-blood Hill. Nico is a bit surprised when they reach the top. Annabeth and Piper stand, leaning against the tree.  
“Did something happen while we were gone?” Will worries, instinctively pulling Nico closer to his body. Annabeth is the first to speak.  
“Nope. We just wanted to make sure you both got back safely.” Piper smiles. Nico glances between the two, heaving a sigh.  
“What did they do?” he stares. Piper’s smile turns into a grin. “No seriously,” Piper just shakes her head.  
“Don’t worry about those two.” She says, pulling Annabeth with her back down the Hill to camp. Will stands still, watching them go walk away.  
“Well then.” Nico just rolls his eyes and yanks the son of Apollo down the hill.

When they reach the Hades cabin, Nico doesn’t want to go in. he stands awkwardly with Will, holding his hands. The blonde doesn’t seem to mind. Finally, Nico breaks the comfortable silence.

  
“It’ll be curfew soon. You should get back before it gets too late.” Will sighs softly, looking back over his shoulder.

“First, there’s something I’d like to do. Can I kiss you, Nico?” the words seem to jumpstart his heart and he gives a slow nod. Will takes a step forward then, gently taking Nico’s chin between his warm fingers. He tilts Nico’s head up to look at him, those blue eyes boring into his very soul. The butterflies in Nico’s stomach are going full force now. Gods. Will’s sun freckles see to glow as he gets closer. Nico wonders if it’s because he’s blushing. Oh Gods. Will’s lips are soft. They’re a little chapped and so warm Nico wants to melt. Every inch of his body seems to thrum to life. He pulls away too soon and Nico wants to pout. Will winks at him ruffling his hair softly.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, cutie.” Nico frowns, watching him leave.

Cutie?

**Author's Note:**

> First of the requests done. I am so sorry these are taking so long. I'm juggling a busy school schedule while working on the so please bear with me. I hope it turned out okay!


End file.
